Portions of the material herein disclosed have been disclosed and claimed in a copending patent application Ser. No. 803,907, filed June 3, 1977, by R. M. Kellogg, et al entitled "Centrifuge Assembly" and assigned to the assignee of this application.
Centrifuge bags are known in the art which are disposable, being used once and discarded. These previously known devices do not provide proper efficiency and are difficult to fabricate, involving complicated molding apparatus. These devices did not contemplate collection chambers which act in a selfregulatory manner.